Dziennik Bestii
Postaram sie w miare szybko napisać cos od nowa~ 3 Września Pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły okazał się równie katastrofalny jak zresztą cała reszta mojego cenzura życia. Nie dokońca wiem czemu zostałam tu przeniesiona, już dawno mnie spisano na straty. Może po prostu nie chcieli się już mną przejmować? Stałem się dla nich problemem którego się pozbyli jak tylko mogli. Tutaj pewnie nie zabawie zbyt długo. Nikt mnie tu nie chce, ni klasa złożona z jakże irytujących debili, ni nauczyciele którzy nie chcą radzić sobie z problematycznym nastolatkiem dla którego nie ma już nadziei… Choć może… Chyba jest jedna osobą która się mną zainteresowała, wątpię jednak, że to tak z czystego serca. Na pewno ma w tym jakiś swój cel, jeszcze nie wiem jaki, lecz się dowiem. A mówię to o Gabrielu, wysokim i strasznie irytującym osobniku płci męskiej. Poznaliśmy się na dzisiejszej lekcji w-f’u gdy cóż, zasłabłem. Dostał polecenie by zabrał mnie do pielęgniarki. Debil postanowił mnie tam zanieść. Puścił mnie na szczęście widząc, że mi się to nie podoba. Zaprowadził mnie jednak do pielęgniarki a potem pod same drzwi pokoju. Byłam chyba zbyt zmęczona by się tym przejmować. Gdy tylko znalazłam się na łóżku zasnąłem. Obudziło mnie dopiero pukanie do pokoju. I co się okazało? Przed drzwiami stał nie kto inny jak Gabriel z moimi rzeczami i lunchem. Wydawałoby się, że naprawdę się zmartwił. Wiem jednak dobrze, że to tylko kłamstwa. Nie wpuściłem go do środka, aż taki głupi nie jestem. Sam też o dziwo nie pchał się do środka, miłą niespodzianka. '' Zacząłem niepewnie jeść, przeglądając swoje rzeczy, które mi odniósł. Nie bałem się, że będzie czegoś brakować. Nic cennego nie posiadam. Ten chłopak był na tyle miły, że zaznaczył co robili, kiedy mnie nie było. Dalej nie mogłem rozgryźć czego ode mnie może chcieć, miałam jednak nadzieję, że szybko skończy to przedstawienie i ukaże swoją prawdziwą twarz. Po zrobieniu z niechęcią lekcji spojrzałem na zegarek, była już pora na kolacje. Westchnąłem ciężko i poszedłem na stołówkę. Nie miałem zbytnio apetytu więc przez większość czasu bawiłem się tylko jedzeniem. Po powrocie do pokoju próbowałem zasnąć, nie przyszło mi to z łatwością. Jedynie leki pozwoliły mi wrócić w objęcia Morfeusza po tym okropnym dniu. Kilkanaście poniższych wpisów zostało zacenzurowane dla dobra psychicznego mojego oraz czytających (czytaj: źle by mi było jakbym miała to pisać) 3 Lutego Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć co się dzisiaj stało, ale może lepiej jak zacznę od początku. Unikałem Gabriel jakiś czas, z powodu moich uczuć do niego. Bałem się ich. Bałem się, że to zniszczy naszą przyjaźń, ale nie mogłem wiecznie uciekać. Gabe przyszedł do mnie popołudniu, chciał porozmawiać, martwił się o mnie a ja wbrew sobie go wpusciłem. Usiedliśmy na łóżku. Pytał mnie co się dzieje, czemu go unikam. Starałem się kłamać jednak nie potrafiłem. Nie jego. Rozmawialiśmy tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu zrobiłem coś, czego bardzo przez moment żałowałem. Pod wpływem emocji pocałowałem go. Szybko się jednak cofnąłem zdajac sobie sprawę z tego co robię. Zasłonilem twarz rękami a w moim umyśle kłebiły się różne myśli. Bałem się, że się wścieknie, lecz on tylko siedział przedemną w ciszy. Nie pomagało to wcale. Łzy zaczeły mi spływać po policzku gdy on z ciepłem w głosie poprosił mnie bym odkrył twarz, delikatnie łapiąc mnie za nadgarstki. Posłusznie to zrobiłem, jednak dalej nie umiałem spojrzeć mu w twarz. Zaczął ocierać mi łzy prosząc przy tym bym na niego spojrzał. Zrobiłem to z niepewnością pytając czemy nie jest na mnie zły. Jego spojrzenie było łagodne i pełne czułości. "Bo... bo czuje to samo" odpowiedział a na jego twarzy zagościł rumieniec. Nie wierzyłem właśnym uszą. Wyjąkałem tylko jedno słowo "Naprawdę". a gdy usłyszałem odpowiedź przytuliłem się do niego mocno, rycząć jak dziecko ze szczęścia. Nie pamiętam o czym rozmawialiśmy później, ale czy to ważne? Byłem szczęśliwy. Jestem szczęśliwy. ''Gabriel został wtedy ze mną na noc. Czułem się przy nim bezpiecznie. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:TheKefir